This application for a patent relates to a "MULTIGAS VALVES COMPACT SET FOR COOKERS" bringing into its specific function, essential characteristics of novelty and effectiveness constituting remarkable advantages over those known in this field and existent in the applicable business field.
In order to attain a simplification in manufacturing and the consequent economy of costs, with gains in fuctional performance, an exhaustive investigation has been carried out projecting and making the enunciated set.
In the production of such a set, it is not necessary to mechanize fastening areas or bridles or tube connections, since they are eliminated, avoiding possible leaks. Also the saving of couplings which have been used to avoid leaks in the tap-pipes connections is attained. Also possible breaks and deformation in tap bridles caused by too much tightening are eliminated, therefor discarding the use of the fastening-tube usual screw and bridles. It also entails the gain of a less work in assembling taps, couplings, bridles, tubes, screws, and the subsequent watertightness vertification.